


Duty Calls

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2020 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, PWP without Porn, Parenthood, Pervertibles, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Parenting a baby is hard, exhausting work, so when his husband demands his other needs be met, Steve laughs, and laughs again when Tony's suggestion for a smooth ride is rather unconventional."You are going straight to hell, Mr Rogers."Tony Stark Bingo Fill, R5: "Cheesy" - (card 3026)MCU Kink Bingo Fill, O5: "Pervertable: Baby Oil"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649605
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



> One more nano fic and a fill for my MCU Kink and Tony Stark bingo cards! :)

The house is finally silent. Steve blinks. His head is half resting on the cushioning of the couch, half hanging the side of it. He blinks again. He can't remember how long it's been since he'd actually heard… nothing. 

"Fuck quiet feels good." He groans as he repositions himself, burrowing harder into the plushness of his seat. 

Tony hums next to him. His feet are tucked under Steve's thigh, the rest of him sprawled across the remaining space. He looks comfy, finally able to sit down and enjoy it without having to get up in a start every two minutes because six months old Peter gets too adventurous crawling around the entertainment center or looks like he's about to swallow his chewing toys. 

They stay like this long enough that Steve feels himself grow drowsy, sleep threatening to take him under and make him snore into the cushions. That is, until he feels Tony poke his leg with his toe. A single poke to a single square of his flesh. Very annoying nonetheless. He pops an eye open to glare at him. 

"What?" 

Tony's smile cues him in faster than his words could - his eyes squinted in what's half an attempt at seduction and half the very real, very powerful exhaustion they both suffer from - but hearing it confirmed only makes Steve moan in frustration. 

"Tired daddy is a good look on you." 

"You cannot possibly want to have sex now," Steve groans openly. 

"Oh but I do." Tony grins -  _ fuck why is that cheeky, toothy smile always so effective? _ "Think about it, it's been what… a week?" 

"Make it two." 

"Two weeks! Even worse. So. We finally got him to sleep and you know he's gonna be under for at least an hour?"

"Is that wishful thinking I'm hearing?" Steve crosses his arms, his eyes fully open now. 

Tony keeps on grinning at him. Then he bites his lip and straightens up until he can put his legs under him and kneel next to Steve. Steve follows his movements and definitely does not let his eyes stray to the way Tony's thighs fold, thick and mouth--

"Come on…" he trails fingers down Steve's biceps like he's that easy… "Work with me here, baby, I need you."

Maybe Steve is, actually, that easy. 

"Oh you  _ need _ me," he twists around to face his husband, looking up into his eyes, still pretending he's going to resist this. 

"Yes," Tony breathes, then winks at him, "Need my super Steve dick more than I need sleep, and I haven't slept anymore than you have so you know that  _ means _ something." 

Steve doesn't even try to stifle his laughter. 

"You're impossible." 

"Nope, just very horny," Tony leans down to whisper the last word right into Steve's ear, and sure enough, the gentle brush of his crotch against Steve's crossed arms tells him all he needs to know. 

"We're out of lube." Steve point out, surely that will put a damper on Tony's mood and they'll be able to catch some winks. 

_ What a fool you make, Stevie, _ Steve's inner voice mocks him. And sure enough, Tony raises an eyebrow at him and blurts, "Every problem's got a solution, Rogers." 

"Is that so?" 

Tony hums, biting his lip and actually blushing this time. Steve cocks an eyebrow up, waiting for Tony to spit the ball. 

And when he finally does, a faint, "Baby oil?" that crosses the seal of his lips like he doesn't want to say it, except he very much does, if the boner Steve can still feel poking at his side is any clue, Steve actually laughs out loud. 

"You are going straight to hell, Mr Rogers." 

"Come with me?" Tony's grin once again splits his face and he crosses his arms, a proud glow to him. 

"Come here," Steve asks instead, opening his own arms for Tony to sit on his lap. 

Which he does. Why wouldn't he. Fuck but Steve loves when he does it, just feeling how completely he can wrap himself around his husband is enough to make his heart pound and his cock swell - it never fails 

"Kiss me, pervert," Steve whispers, his cheeks hurting with how much he's smiling. 

"Not a pervert, just a very practical man." Tony fakes a pout. 

"Uh uh." Steve hums, leaning forward to brush their noses together. "Why are you still talking then?"

Their lips meet rather more softly than Tony's brash come-on might have suggested, but Steve isn't exactly surprised. Talking a big deal is Tony's specialty after all. And Peter does run them ragged. 

So they kiss, and they kiss again. Their mouths stick to one another, slide as they suck at each other's lips and tongues and breathe a little heavier for it. Steve winds his arms around Tony, bringing him flush to his chest and turning them around so they can lie down, Tony half under him, their kissing never stopping. 

He passes a hand in Tony's hair before letting it come to a rest at Tony's jaw. Tony's hips give a few half-hearted jolts and Steve's do too, but before they can fully feel it coming, their movements draw lazier and their bodies go still, their eyelids batt, and droop, and their mouths disconnect. 

They fall asleep on top of each other and only wake up, a mess of heavy limbs and even heavier heads half an hour later, when Peter starts wailing again and his crying has their baby monitor blast them awake. They both startle and sit up, a little too clumsily to avoid bumping elbows and knees but they smile nonetheless. Sleepy and frowning, Steve rubs his face and Tony groans. 

"Guess we'll give that baby oil a run another time, eh?"

"Guess so, Dad. Duty calls."

**Author's Note:**

> More soon :)


End file.
